


Grasshopper

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasshopper

Cora stared at Derek playing in the tall grass of the back yard with Eric. Sure she’d told Derek to go away but now Laura was out, Mom was out, and Derek was ALL BUSY playing with stupid delicate Eric. She huffed and folded her arms up so tight it numbed her fingertips, scowling at her stupid three-year old brother. Eric laughed and toddled through the high grass trying to find Derek who was always just out of reach. Eric’s burbling his happy noises until he can’t seem to ever catch his big brother, as he gets frustrated and the hiccuping precursor to crying starts, Derek pops up behind him and swoops him up in a cuddle, growling like a playful monster. Eric squeaks in delight and laughs as Derek blew raspberries on his stomach.

Cora had never felt less impressed with her life.

 

Derek romped with Eric until they were both hot, the baby’s face getting flush but his eyes are bright as he does his best to copy Derek’s hopping in the high grass. Cora snorted, stupid. “Der, I’m hungry.“

"So go make a snack!” Derek laughs, dodging Eric then having to catch him as he falls over.

“I hunny Der!” Eric giggles, waving his arms and half plummeting from his brother’s grasp. If Derek wasn’t a werewolf it was certain Eric would’ve died by now.

And, as USUAL, Cora scowled, Derek dropped everything to cater to Eric. Derek hefted his brother and walked over to where Cora was sitting.

“Can you play with Eric? I’ll make us all some lunch, we can picnic?” Derek gave Cora his best hopeful face. He knew better than anyone just how prickly Cora is. He also knew Cora had a heart like a doughnut; squishy, sweet, and… Now Derek wanted doughnuts… He’ll call Dad and ask for some.

Cora glared at Eric who was gnawing on Derek’s forearm as he dangled there. “FINE.“

Derek chuckled and set Eric on his feet, “God don’t be so thrilled. Hey Eric, I’m gonna make lunch, you play nice with Cora ok?”

Eric nodded, “Okie Der.“ He pet Derek’s face with his tiny hands and giggled. Derek laughed and kissed all over Eric before heading inside.

Eric knotted his little fingers together and peeked up at Cora. “Cor? Wan’play? Peese?”

Cora looked down at him and sighed, “If we’re hungry we should catch our lunch.“

Eric blinked up at her, looking stupid and awed. “Catch? I not had claws Cor, my teef no good.” He looked tragically up at her.

Cora unfolded herself off the porch and took his arm, leading him into the tall grass and hunkering down to his level. Eric hunkered to mimic her.

“For a good snack, you don’t need claws Eric. Watch.” Cora crept deeper into the grass, Dad really has been slacking on the mowing lately! Finally a grasshopper leapt as she approached but not fast enough. She snatched it up in her hands and brought it back to Eric who was looking at her in awe.

“COR YOU CATCHED A HOP!!!” Eric shouted. WOW HIS FAMILY IS SO AMAZING!!!

Cora looks smug, “S’easy. See?“ She trapped it and held it up by the back legs with a grin. “Delicious!” She mimed eating it, palming the grasshopper and chewing with exaggerated pleased sounds. “So good! Just like candy!“

Eric was awed, oh my god hops taste like CANDY?!!? His heart raced, maybe he could catch one?? He was sure going to TRY!! Eric headed off into the grass, trying his hardest to catch one until he wanted to cry, he was just starting to sniffle when Cora crouched next to him and held up a grasshopper to him, “Here you go Eric, but keep trying!”

Eric looked at his sister and hugged her before taking the grasshopper and shoving it into his mouth and chewing. He had to chew quick it was trying to hop in his MOUTH!! Eric’s brow furrowed, it didn’t taste like candy but it was crunchy. He liked crunchy! Cora was laughing and Eric loved her laugh so he laughed too and hugged her before going back to hunting.

Derek returned with heaping roast beef sandwiches for himself and Cora and a cuter one for Eric because he loves when Derek or Alec makes his sandwiches animal shapes - today was an elephant with a twizzler trunk and an apple ear. Derek was totally proud of it. He set everything up on the porch and went to get his siblings.

“C’mon guys lets eat!” Derek smiled, Cora was laughing and Eric was pouncing about giggling like crazy. He knew Cora liked him. Derek scooped up Eric as he shrieked in triumph, settling him on his hip with a bemused look, “You’re having fun!“

"Got a hop!!” Eric showed him the struggling grasshopper.

“Ohhhhh! Caught a friend!” Derek smiled.

Eric giggled, “Snack!“ He proclaimed and proceeded to eat the grasshopper.

"NO NO NO NO!!” Derek panicked, trying to get a finger in there and scoop it out as Eric began to cry, he wasn’t hurt… It’s just Derek never YELLED at him or looked scared. Derek was trying not to gag at the half masticated bug goo on his finger and smeared from Eric’s mouth. He caught sight of a still kicking back leg caught in Eric’s teeth and clenched his own teeth to hold back his rising bile.

“CORA!!” Derek shouted at her over Eric’s wailing, trying to cuddle him and grab that leg out of his baby brother’s teeth. He got it free and shook it off his spit sticky fingers with a hopping full bodied shudder that at least amused Eric enough that he subsided into sad hnnn sounds.

Cora was still rolling around laughing. “What!? He loves em!! He’s ate like six!“

"Cora!!” Derek covered his face, what the heck!!

“I won’t tell Dad if you won’t.” Cora snickered.

“Cora….” Derek felt pained.

“Think of it as survival skills!”

“CORA!!”

Cora laughed and Eric giggled, pressing his hands to Derek’s face, “I sowwy Der… Bad boy? I bad?“

Derek sighed and snuggled his brother and moved to flop atop Cora who struggled and tried to shove him off. “No, Eric. Bad Cora.”

“Hey!” Cora complained.

“I loff Cor.” Eric sighed, laying limply on top of Derek.

“Yeah me too. But Cora you are evil.”

Cora snorted, “I’m still hungry.“

Derek relented and they all ate together on the porch. He mellowed under the assault of his siblings book ending him and leaning against his sides. He didn’t tell either parent about what happened. The next time Eric ate a bug they’d figure it out. And he’d puke. That’s just how Derek’s life is.


End file.
